


Una señal

by Muwish



Category: Yu Gi Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muwish/pseuds/Muwish
Summary: Te estuve esperando, buscaba alguna señal, un indicio de que regresarías. Si estos son tus sentimientos, los míos no son diferentes.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fudou Yuusei/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, jaden yuki yusei fudo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Una señal

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy trasladando un par de trabajos de Fanfiction a AO3, espero después subir versiones en inglés. <3  
> Mi primer OTP de las series de YGO fue Starshipping, así que no hay mejor forma de "estrenarme" en esta plataforma que con la primer historia (espero no la única) que escribí de mi ship.  
> Sin más que agregar, espero lo disfruten. <3

¿Por qué la persona que había obtenido especialmente su atención desapareció de un día para otro? Hace tres meses era común ver al castaño en la estación, esperando el tren o platicando con sus amigos, pero ahora se preguntaba si no se lo había imaginado. Tanto así se había enfocado en el chico. Las emociones que suscitó en él fueron algo a lo que no pudo darle nombre.

No se le había pasado por la mente preocuparse por el hecho de sentirse interesado en otro chico. No. En lugar de eso, Yusei estaba realmente concentrado en descubrir porque su corazón, inmediatamente, había escogido a _este_ _chico_. Sin embargo, no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Él no sería una persona que se enamoraría de buenas a primera.  
Se concentró en recordar la apariencia del otro: físicamente el muchacho no despertaba mucha curiosidad, pero sus ojos cafés (el color predominante en la población mundial, por cierto) lo atraían como imanes.

A pesar de estas observaciones, los encuentros con el chico se limitaban a la estación y a aquellas ocasiones en que estuvo cerca de perder el tren y el de ojos-café le detuvo la puerta.

El sonido del tren llegando a la estación despertó a Yusei de sus divagaciones y aunque perdió la costumbre de mirar a su alrededor en busca del castaño, se permitió exhalar un suspiro de resignación. Una vez abordo se encaminó al último vagón, el cual estaba solo y le permitió hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, ignorando el sonido de la puerta que se abría y cerraba. Pero cuando notó que la persona se sentaba frente a él, no pudo evitar preguntarse por su identidad y al verla, escondió el asombro girando su rostro a la ventana.

Las circunstancias de su reencuentro no eran especiales, pero la respiración de Yusei se detuvo y la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo estudió el rostro del castaño. Después de tres meses era como si lo observara por primera vez.

¿Cómo es que no se había percatado antes del entusiasmo y la pasión en sus ojos?

El chico había estado mirando algo interesante en suelo hasta que cerró suavemente sus ojos y se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Yusei no supo por qué, pero se sintió descubierto en su observación. Y cuando giró el rostro hacia él, descubrió asombrado que Judai también lo miraba. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas y sonreía con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

—Desde que pise la estación estuve preguntándome si habrías perdido el interés en mí… pero ahora siento un gran alivio.

Por alguna razón su voz parecía contenerse, Yusei quería responderle pero la voz del castaño era irresistible, y familiar.

—Al principio no creía en lo que me decía Asuka, ¿por qué un desconocido estaría observándome todos los días?

—En realidad…

—Así que también empecé a observarte. Antes de encontrarme con mis amigos, pasaba minutos mirando tus acciones y expresiones… eras bastante intimidante, pero solías ofrecer tu asiento a las ancianas, cargabas las bolsas de compras y concluí que no eras una mala persona. Hubo ocasiones en las que quise hablarte, pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación contigo, y esperé que mis acciones fueran más claras… — Judai recordó cuando detuvo la puerta para que Yusei no perdiera el tren— pero Asuka se molestó por mis infantiles intentos… y cuando te vi con la chica pelirroja, supe que había fantaseando demasiado —el tono en su voz disminuyó y Yusei recordó a Aki, fue el primer día en que el otro dejó de venir a la estación— La verdad es que había decidido tomar otra ruta, una más corta, pero… yo te extrañaba.

A este punto Yusei dejó de pensar, no había nadie más en ese vagón y su corazón latía, contrario a lo que decían los libros de novelas, a un ritmo muy lento, como si su mente quisiera registrar cada palabra dentro de él.

—Lo siento, sé que piensas que soy un tonto por hacerme toda una historia en mi cabeza, somos unos desconocidos el uno para el otro…oh rayos, podría morir de vergüenza en este momento, pero Asuka dijo que si no te lo decía me arrepentiría para siempre. A veces creí que ella sabía algo que yo ignoraba. Y luego vinieron estos sueños en los que aparecías tú llamándome, con una expresión triste y solitaria. Creo que no pude soportarlo más.

Tras aquella confesión, Judai bajó su rostro permitiendo que el cabello ocultara sus ojos. Aquel gesto llenó de temor a Yusei, no quería verlo de esa manera. Todas las acciones y palabras del castaño hacían eco en él y aunque todo pasaba tan rápido, Yusei sentía que era lo correcto, pues algo le decía, le gritaba y alertaba que no debía perder el tiempo pensando lógicamente. Tenía que dejarse llevar.

—Te estuve esperando, buscaba alguna señal, un indicio de que regresarías— observó como Judai levantaba el rostro mientras procesaba sus palabras—Si estos son tus sentimientos, los míos no son diferentes. Me parece que hemos cometido un gran error al perder tanto tiempo.

Se abrazaron con la mirada y poco a poco una sonrisa floreció en ambos. Yusei tomó el lugar a lado de Judai y con lentitud, este último colocó su mano sobre la del otro. Yusei levantó su barbilla mientras entraban en la oscuridad de un túnel, haciendo que el castaño y azul de sus ojos brillaran en la oscuridad.

Liberándose de su mano, tomó el rostro de Judai acercándolo al suyo. Estaba seguro de que todas las preguntas que acudían a su cabeza se silenciarían al encontrarse con los labios del chico. Judai tan sólo contenía la respiración, saboreando la ansiedad con paciencia.

Salieron del túnel recibiendo la luz del atardecer. Se besaban lentamente, Judai aferrándose a la chaqueta de Yusei, que ya había invadido más allá de sus labios, exigiendo más de su sabor.

Y entonces los recuerdos vinieron a ellos…

**— _Así que, para estar seguros… viniste a través de un vórtice de tiempo desde el futuro, usando el poder de un Dragón Espíritu, ¿verdad?_**

**— _Sé que es difícil de creer, pero…_**

**— _¡Te creo! … em…_**

**— _Mi nombre es Fudo Yusei_**

**— _Yo soy Yuki Judai, ¡un placer! (*)_**

Por azares del destino y por el bien del futuro, Yusei Fudo y Judai Yuki se habían encontrado en otro tiempo, otra vida. Pese al éxito de su misión y a los fuertes sentimientos que habían desarrollado, descubrieron que mantener su relación perjudicaría la línea del tiempo, sin mencionar que tenían un futuro por vivir, separados. El deber era más importante que vivir un cuento de hadas.

De esta manera, en la última noche en que se vieron, intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de separar el pasado y el futuro. Podrían haber permanecido más tiempo aquella noche, pero los dulces recuerdos que habían creado juntos ya eran suficientemente dolorosos. Yusei encendió su moto y atravesó un agujero de energía, al mismo tiempo que el viento levantaba el cabello de Judai, que había comenzado a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Pero la decisión fue la correcta: Yusei había logrado la paz en Neo Domino junto a sus amigos, mientras que Judai viajó por el mundo y aunque históricamente no dejó ningún rastro, su coraje había permanecido en las mentes de todas aquellas personas que fueron ayudadas y conmovidas por el joven Yuki.

Los momentos que pasaron juntos quedaron guardados con aprecio hasta el final de la historia. Los últimos suspiros fueron dedicados a la persona que estuvieron destinados a conocer. Siempre fieles… siempre pacientes…

Al terminar el beso, las manos de Yusei seguían en el rostro surcado con lágrimas de Judai. El pelinegro tenía una profunda expresión de asombro. Segundos después escucharon un pequeño rugido.

El dragón Carmesí.

Y comenzaron a reír.

**_¡Aunque nuestros futuros sean los incorrectos, nosotros somos quiénes lo decidiremos! (**)_ **

Después Judai se lanzó a Yusei rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y este le correspondió. Fue el primer abrazo tras muchas vidas y seguía sintiéndose familiar, como si se comunicaran la añoranza (de la que ambos empezaron a percatarse) y la felicidad del reencuentro.

Más que nada estaban agradecidos, en este mundo no debían ser héroes, ni cargar la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo, solo debían preocuparse por el otro.

Judai y Yusei… iban a ser felices… juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> (*), (**) Momentos y diálogos de la película Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time. Créditos de la traducción en español: Yami no Fansub.
> 
> No puedo evitar pensar que si en realidad ellos hubieran comenzado una relación, hubiera terminado así. :'(  
> Peeeeero, ¡siempre hay esperanza!  
> El destino, el tiempo... siempre tienen formas de atraerte en la dirección correcta. Y si su amor era fuerte, esperarán el momento justo para hacer las cosas bien.  
> ¿Qué opinan ustedes?


End file.
